


Galway Girl

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Trans Female Character, but its cute and i love moibra, hc that sombra started in blackwatch i know its not canon ok, its kinda pwp, okay look i was listening to galway girl and had this idea, they smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: The gang are out for a night on the town. Sombra offers something that Moira won't turn down.





	Galway Girl

* * *

**_Kissed her on the neck and then I took her by the hand,_ **

**_Said, "baby, I just want to dance,"_ **

**_With my pretty little Galway girl._ **

* * *

 

Outings for Blackwatch were never truly outings where the members could fully be themselves. They were all laying low just to get a bit of relaxation and taste of the local nightlife, sitting in a noisy irish pub with a whole section just for them. Being stationed in Ireland definitely had its perks.

 

Most everyone was dressed in just casual wear, some appearing to be more touristy. But Moira? She was dressed like one of the boys, jeans and some band tee shirt and boots, her head of burning red curls bright in the dimly lit bar. She just wanted to relax and drink in a familiar place, already having downed a beer that she cringed at the entire time, this time electing for something stronger and less… sad.

 

Across the room, the little latina hacker watched that splotch of red hair amongst a sea of bowed dark heads, a burning flame in a dark room. Their geneticist and healer, Moira O’Deorain was a terrifyingly beautiful creature wrapped in curls and lace and high heels and a lab coat. But this… Seeing her in normal clothes seemed to breathe a life into her that Sombra had never even seen before. It was a comfort in her skin that wasn’t uptight or terrified, a confidence that emanated from her like a light coming from a lantern. Something that should be seen all of the time, for it was a startlingly beautiful sight to behold, seeing the redhead laugh without caution and throw back shots and slam the glasses down like she owned the place.

 

It was enchanting.

 

Soon enough, the band started playing something very gaelic that Sombra would never recognize, but Moira did, electric blue nails tapping the table top in time and mouthing the words. It was familiar to her, a song she knew well enough to know every lift and dip of tempo, the change in keys and cadence. She seemed to have gotten lost somewhere not of this world in those short few minutes of music, and no one noticed but Sombra. Everyone was used to the geneticist being so flamboyantly _feminine_ that seeing her so normal, so comfortable and so relaxed was enough to let her blend into the background. Just another person in a bar.

 

Before the hacker realized what she was doing, she was on her feet and making her way to the bar with a gift to be sent. Liquid courage to the geneticist who seemed to just be coming out of her shell. She’d never really considered the statuesque woman to be her type. Moira was often too uptight and too frilly for Sombra’s tastes. But now… Well, if this is how she truly was, Sombra wanted more of her.

 

And Sombra got what she wanted.

* * *

 

**_So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it,_ **

**_A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it,_ **

**_  
_ ** **_A little less conversation and a little more touch my body._ **

**_'Cause I’m so into you._ **

* * *

 

The shot was gladly accepted, heart in Moira’s throat as she was told who sent it. The spunky little hacker she’d had the pleasure of meeting once or twice since she’d been brought into Blackwatch: smart as whip and gorgeous to boot. Not that appearances had much to do with Moira’s appraisal of people, but Sombra stood out to her, her integrated cybernetics were a curiosity, and the scientist was attracted to curiosities like a moth to flame. Dangerous, but burning so bright that it was hard not to wonder what it would be like to play with it.

 

Clearing her throat from the pleasant burn of liquor, the lanky doctor rose from her seat and made her way across the room, hands shoved into the pockets of her jeans like she had a schoolgirl crush on the other. Sombra was a fascination, a curiosity to Moira, someone who intrigued her and distracted her. A friend she’d like to have, someone that challenged her ideas and made her mind work overtime to figure her out.

 

Maybe more than a friend judging by the heat on her own face. But they didn’t even know each other, let alone know one another enough for this feeling to be real.

 

Sombra caught her movement from her spot across the room, a smirk playing on her lips behind her own glass. Her little gift had worked, drawing the newly hatched butterfly from her chrysalis and pulling her in her direction. Placing her own drink aside, she cast a smile in the other’s direction, gesturing to the seat across from her.

 

“Did I get it right?” The hacker asked easily, knowing the answer already before it was given. She held the knowledge of the world at her fingertips, of course she would know a colleague’s favorite drink.

 

“I’m pretty sure it would be a disgrace to your research skills if you didn't.” A quiet laugh, and a duck of the head accompanied Moira’s response, an oddly shy response from the woman who walked across the pub like she belonged there. “Thank you, that was really sweet of you.”

 

“It’s merely a means to an end,” Was her response, gesturing for Moira to sit with her, to which the geneticist obliged without hesitation, pushing a stray red curl behind her ear. “We’re all pawns being moved around by the actions of others. I wanted to talk to you, so I enticed you to come talk to me.”  
  
“You know, you could have just asked,” Moira just shook her head, laughing. Sombra was funny that way, always being a bit secretive and wanting to be the puppeteer, not wanting to directly get her hands dirty in case something went wrong. Moira could appreciate that.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

 

“I suppose. What did you want to talk about?” Moira leaned back in her seat, glaring as a lock of her hair fell into her face again, now tired of pushing it out of her face.

 

Watching the annoyance clearly painted on her face, Sombra tapped her fingers on the table before reaching across to Moira and brushing the hair from her face. “Let me cut your hair.”

 

Moira was about to open her mouth to protest, an upwelling of fear nearly choking her before she felt the soft brushes of Sombra’s fingers on her face, removing the offending hair from her face.  
  
“You look comfortable in this,” She was talking about her clothes, the simple attire as opposed to the frills and frocks and frivolity of her everyday. “Not the costumes you wear to try and make yourself feel something.” Sombra watched the fear in her face, easily just holding her cheek in her hand, thumb brushing against her skin. “You’re glowing now, Moira. I’ve never seen this in you before.”

 

* * *

**But she said, where'd you wanna go? How much you wanna risk?**

**I'm not looking for somebody, with some superhuman gifts**

**Some superhero, some fairytale bliss**

**Just something I can turn to**

**Somebody I can kiss.**

* * *

 

Moira had thought her carefully constructed armor was working, allowing her to move through the world definitely defined as a woman. The armor she wore for years was breaking her down, turning her into a shell of herself. Someone who was functional, not thriving. It was just now she was realizing that none of that was making her any more confident or secure in who she was. She was making other people comfortable before herself.

 

“I…” Moira stammered, swallowing with a shiver as those daringly bright eyes darted to the dark wooden table under her hands. Shaking her head, she blew the breath out and let her shoulders sag as if finally bearing the weight of her worries and insecurities. “Okay. Okay, I trust you.”

 

Sombra beamed at the acceptance, standing and kissing the other on the mouth in a quick peck before holding a hand out for her to take. “Come on, the night is young.”

 

A step forward towards confident comfort was a scary one, especially when that included changing everything about herself as she currently was. But, one small step at a time. With a shaky nod that disturbed those damned curls, Moira took her hand after chasing that kiss for a heartbeat.

 

This was going to be a whirlwind. Anything with Sombra involved was bound to.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend cass for making me love this ship so much.


End file.
